


enamorado

by ogmantoine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogmantoine/pseuds/ogmantoine
Summary: Маленькая исповедь исстрадавшейся души одного французского парня, до безумия влюбленного в своего звёздного друга.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Fernando Torres, Antoine Griezmann/Lucas Hernandez





	enamorado

**Author's Note:**

> enamorado — влюблён (исп.)
> 
> Впервые опубликовано (на фикбуке) 03.07.18

_POV Лукас Эрнандес_

Да, мне нужны твои поцелуи.

И я сам тоже хочу касаться губами твоего виска в два раза чаще, чем делаю это сейчас.

Мне хочется чувствовать тебя в своих объятиях.

Ты такой маленький, всего 175 сантиметров в росте, и мне чертовски приятно, когда ты утыкаешься лбом мне в плечо.

Это так мило.

Прости, ты наверняка устал слышать то же самое от своего предыдущего любовника.

Да, я знаю всё про тебя и Фернандо.

Чуть больше, чем все остальные, но чуть меньше, чем ты сам.

Знаю, о чём (о ком) ты думаешь, когда всю поездку от отеля до аэропорта сидишь, облокотившись на стекло в автобусе, или когда долго не открываешь дверь в свой номер.

Я знаю, что ты скучаешь.

Но прошу, впусти меня.

Я не хочу стать для тебя вторым Торресом, я хочу быть лучше.

Ха-ха, звучит амбициозно, не правда?

Но я постараюсь.

Только открой дверь, Антуан.

***

В твоей комнате всегда пахнет тобой, причём неважно, сколько ты в ней находишься: час, день или полжизни.

Мне нравится этот запах, и не то чтобы я какой-то дикий извращенец, но тебя хочется занюхать до смерти.

Ха-ха.

Не сдерживаю неловкий смешок.

***

Подхожу к тебе, а ты сидишь у окна.

В твоих зрачках отражаются огоньки ночного города, и я думаю, что, наверное, весь мой мир сейчас вот так же тонет в твоих голубых глазах, как в пучине.

А я как моряк на дряхлом судёнышке: корма трещит по швам, и матросов давно уж нет, а буря не унимается, кидает меня с волны на волну в бескрайнем океане.

И сдохнуть бы мне уж давно, потонуть, а я держусь, держусь из последних сил, потому что смотрю в небо, а там — Полярная звезда, которая укажет дорогу.

Ты моя звезда, Антуан.

И каждая твоя слезинка это моё море.

***

Ты смотришь на меня, а глаза у тебя заплаканные, но ровно настолько, чтобы это смог заметить один только я.

Внутри что-то переворачивается от твоих слёз.

Боже.

Как _он_ вообще согласился причинить тебе столько боли?

На _его_ месте я бы башку в кровь расшиб, лишь бы эти густые брови не сдвигались так мучительно к переносице.

Лишь бы ты не сидел так долго у окна, Антуан.

Лишь бы ты не страдал.

Хочешь, я заберу твои му́ки?

Всю твою скорбь по капле выпью, только разреши.

Доверься мне.

Я хочу быть рядом.

И не уйду от тебя ни в какую Японию.

Не веришь?

Что ж.

***

Я разделяю с тобой узкий гостиничный диван.

Ты не двигаешься, и, кажется, вообще не замечаешь, что я здесь.

Твои мысли далеко, где-то… где Фернандо, я знаю, понимаю, я мучаюсь от этого, но ничего не могу поделать.

Боль — тягучая, вязкая, такая тяжёлая, она заполняет меня, разливается по всему телу, так что сердце проваливается вниз, и хочется выть от досады.

Ты сидишь совсем рядом.

Такой печальный, такой прекрасный.

Почему нельзя провести жизнь, вглядываясь в едва заметные коричневатые отметины на твоих щеках?

Мне так хочется сказать тебе кое-что ещё, Антуан.

Даже если ты и без того всё знаешь.

Я пытаюсь собраться с мыслями, но эта затея заранее обречена на провал — когда ты так близко, голову затуманивает ко всем чертям.

Слова прозвучат, оттолкнувшись от стен еле слышимым эхом.

_«Я люблю тебя, Антуан»_

Всегда любил.

***

Ты поднимаешь на меня свои небесные глаза, и я чувствую, что снова тону.

Что же ты делаешь со мной, французский дьявол с ангельским личиком?

Ты подбираешь слова.

Наверное, хочешь сказать, что я ещё просто мальчишка, без памяти влюбившийся в старшего, влюбившийся в звезду, а ты знаешь, чем это заканчивается — знаешь, что ничем хорошим.

Может быть, всё и так.

Но ты продолжаешь буравить меня взглядом, и в твоих глазах всё: смятение, тоска, горечь, сожаление, недоверчивость и чайная ложка удивления.

Я читаю твои эмоции, как если бы они были написаны у тебя на лбу.

***

Знаешь, когда-нибудь я настолько осмелею или сойду с ума, что поцелую твои губы, которые сейчас так маняще близко.

Только прошу, не отстраняйся.

Позволь мне остаться и быть таким повёрнутым на тебе.

И я обещаю, что защищу тебя ото всех бед этого сраного мира.

Мира, который совсем не дружелюбен к Маленькому Принцу.

Мира, который отнял его розу. Я помогу тебе взрастить новую на пепле пережитых утрат.

Я хочу сам стать ею.

Но ты по-французски упрям и не пускаешь слишком близко.

Иногда я думаю, что всё это зря.

Но когда замечаю на себе твой ликующий взгляд сразу же после забитого мяча, или когда получаю свою порцию объятий в раздевалке после того, как всё закончилось, и можно уже не отдавать себе отчёт в действиях, я понимаю, что я на верном пути.

Когда-нибудь ты ответишь на моё признание тихим _«Я тоже»_.

И я буду ждать этого дня, как никогда в детстве не ждал рождество.

Придёт время, Антуан, и мы с тобой будем счастливы.

А пока у нас есть:

этот номер в гостинице…

…чемпионат мира, на котором, поверь, мы сыграем ещё не один матч…

…и тяготящая душу боль от любви, которая у каждого своя.


End file.
